Četnički pokret i muslimanska nacionalna vojna organizacija na području Hercegovine u svjetlu arhivskih dokumenata
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Uvod Nakon poraza u aprilskom ratu (od 6. do 17. aprila 1941) Jugoslavija je kao državno-politički faktor prestala postojati. Od većeg dijela Hrvatske, te Bosne i Hercegovine i Srijema formirana je Nezavisna država Hrvatska (NDH), u kojoj su vlast preuzele ustaše.Opširnije u: Hrvoje Matković, Povijest Nezavisne Države Hrvatske, Zagreb, 2002 U sastavu ove fašističke tvorevine teritorij Bosne i Hercegovine bio je podijeljen na sedam župa (podvučena su sjedišta župa): Hum (Konjic, Ljubuški, Metković, Mostar, Nevesinje i Posušje); Krbava i Psat (Bihać, Bosanska Krupa, Hrvatski Petrovac i Cazin); Lašva i Glaž (Fojnica, Travnik, Visoko, Zenica i Žepče); Pliva i Rama (Bugojno, Duvno, Glamoč, Jajce, Kupres, Livno, Prozor i Varcar- Vakuf); Sana i Luka (Banja Luka, Ključ, Kotor-Varoš, Prijedor i Sanski Most); Usora i Soli (Doboj, Gračanica, Kladanj, Maglaj, Teslić, Tešanj, Tuzla i Zvornik) i Vrhbosna (Čajniče, Foča, Rogatica, Sarajevo, Srebrenica, Višegrad i Vlasenica).Mladen Colić, Takozvana Nezavisna Država Hrvatska, Beograd, 1973, 157-158. Cjelokupno područje NDH podijeljeno je na 22 župe Glavno težište svoje politike ustaše su usmjerile na stvaranje etnički čiste države, u kojoj su Hrvati-katolici trebali biti dominantna većina.U tom cilju sprovođen je teror i doneseni su diskriminatorni zakoni, kojima su ograničavane osnovne ljudske slobode nehrvatskom i nekatoličkom stanovništvu.Opširnije u: Isto, 419-429. U toku aprila 1941. godine donesene su zakonske odredbe koje u potpunosti odslikavaju fašistički karakter NDH. Te uredbe su bile: a) Zakonska odredba o zabrani ćirilice (25. aprila), kojom je ovo pismo bilo strogo zabranjeno u javnoj upotrebi; b) Zakonska odredba o državljanstvu (30. aprila), kojom je bilo propisano da državljanstvo u NDH mogu imati samo pripadnici arijevskog porijekla; c) Zakonska odredba o zaštiti arijevske krvi i časti hrvatskog naroda (30. aprila), kojom je zabranjen brak između arijevaca i Židova; d) Zakonska odredba o rasnoj pripadnosti (30. aprila), u kojoj se u članu 1. navodi: “Arijskog porijekla je osoba, koja potječe od predaka, koji su pripadnici europske rasne zajednice ili koji potječu od potomaka te zajednice izvan Europe (...)”; e) Zakonsku odredbu o prelasku s jedne vjere u drugu (3. maja) itd. Posebnu pažnju ustaška vlast posvetila je rješavanju “srpskog pitanja”, koje je posmatrano ne samo kao unutrašnje pitanje NDH nego i kao pitanje odnosa između pravoslavnog i katoličkog svijeta na Balkanu'.'''Tajni dokumenti o odnosima Vatikana i ustaške NDH, Zagreb, 1952, 21, 23. i 87. (dalje: Tajni dokumenti). Razmatrajući njegove karakteristike, katolički svećenik i ustaški oficir dr. Ivo Guberina zabilježio je u reviji “Hrvatska Smotra” sljedeće: “Što Vatikan nije doživio ni od koga u svojoj dvomilenijskoj povijesti, doživio je od Jugoslavije. Tu je Bizant preko svog eksponenta Srbije jednostavno pljunuo u lice katolicizmu i njegovom predstavniku papinstvu (...) Svi su, dakle, razlozi tražili, da se Hrvatska mora odijeliti od Srbije i da se tu nakazu od države, Jugoslaviju, raskroji. U prvom redu to je tražila povijesna uloga Hrvatske, ona uloga, koju je papa Leon XIII onako svečano izrazio nazvavši nas predziđem kršćanstva. Da se ostvari taj cilj, trebalo je ući u otvorenu krvavu borbu s onim narodom i s onim sustavom, koji je Hrvatsku kroz zadnje 22 godine držao u ropstvu, znači sa srpskim narodom i njegovom državom. Ovaj su jezik jedino razumjeli Srbi”. Katolički nadbiskup u NDH Alojzije Stepinac u svome Dnevniku o Srbima zabilježio je sljedeće: “Žalosna je, ali i izgleda po svemu istinita narodna poslovica, nit u moru mjere nit u Vlaha vjere (...) Da je veća sloboda i dovoljno svećenika Srbija bi bila za 20 godina katolička”. Vrlo slično su razmišljali i politički družnosnici NDH. Tako je Mile Budak 8. jula 1941. godine u Vukovaru izjavio: “Srbi moraju znati za našu lozinku koja glasi: Ili se pokloni ili se ukloni”. S druge strane, veliki dio srpskog stanovništva pristupio je četničkom pokretu, koji je organizovao i predvodio bivši zamjenik načelnika Štaba Jugoslavenske druge armije pukovnik Dragoljub Draža Mihailović. U momentu kapitulacije Kraljevine Jugoslavije on se nalazio u okolini Doboja, odakle je zajedno sa 26 oficira, podoficira i žandara 11. maja 1941. godine stigao na Ravnu Goru (između Makljena i Suvobora). Tu je formirao svoj štab i oružane jedinice, koje su, nešto kasnije, službeno nazvane “Jugoslavenska vojska u otadžbini”. U augustu 1941. godine Draža Mihailović je formirao Centralni nacionalni komitet, koji je imao ulogu savjetodavnog tijela u pogledu unutrašnjopolitičkih i vanjskopolitičkih prilika. Ideološki karakter četničkog pokreta uobličen je u '''Projektu Stevana Moljevića od 30. juna 1941. godine, o granicama, društvenom uređenju i spoljnoj politici “Velike Srbije” u obnovljenoj 'Jugoslaviji poslije Drugog svjetskog rata', pod nazivom “Homogena Srbija”.Opširnije vidi u: Vladimir Dedijer i Antun Miletić, Genocid nad Muslimanima 1941-1945. (Zbornik dokumenata i sjećanja), Sarajevo, 1990, 8-16. U ovom političkom spisu razmatra se društveno-političko uređenje buduće jugoslavenske države, zatim njene unutrašnje i vanjske granice, te odnosi prema ostalim južnoslavenskim i balkanskim državama. Kao prioritetnu obavezu za srpski narod Moljević navodi da “se Srbima nameće danas prva i osnovna duž- nost: da stvore i organizuju homogenu Srbiju koja ima da obuhvati celo etničko područje na kome Srbi žive”. Razmatrajući problem odnosa između Srba i Hrvata, Moljević predlaže da bi bilo potrebno izvršiti “Preseljavanje i izmena žiteljstva, naročito Hrvata sa srpskog i Srba sa hrvatskog područja”''' U nastojanju da realiziraju ovaj projekt, četnici su izvršili masovne zločine nad muslimanskim i hrvatskim stanovništvom.Projekat homogene Srbije dopunjen je u Programu četničkog pokreta, od septembra 1941. godine i u Instrukciji Draže Mihailovića, od 20. decembra 1941. godine. Opširnije u: Isto, 18. i 19, te 25-30. Junski ustanak i vojno-politički ciljevi četničkog pokreta u Hercegovini Ustanak u Hercegovini, koji je otpočeo 3. juna 1941. godine u selu Drežanj, na području Nevesinjskog sreza, predstavljao je odgovor srpskog stanovništva na represalije kojima su bili izloženi od strane vojno-političkih organa Nezavisne države Hrvatske (NDH).Četrdeset prva, Izvještaj ustaškog natporučnika Rudolfa Kučera zapovjednika oružničkog voda pod naslovom: U selu Drežnju kotara Nevesinjskog mještani napali patrolu zaštitnih lovaca (fotokopija originala), Beograd, 1961, 207. U ovom izvještaju navodi se da je pobunjenike predvodio Vlatko Ivković iz Grabovice, a da je razlog pobune bio zločin koji se desio 1/2. juna 1941. godine u kojem su ustaše ubile veći broj lica na području sela Drežanj. Dalje se konstatira da je borba trajala jedan sat (od 11 do 12 h) i da nije bilo mrtvih. Ustaše su zarobile jedno lice, a radilo se o Branku Stajiću iz Grabovice. Također, vidi u: Uglješa Danilović, “Ustanak u Hercegovini”, Hercegovina u NOB-u, Vojnoizdavački zavod JNA “Vojno delo”, Beograd, 1961, 24-25, (dalje: Hercegovina u NOB-u). “Prva karakteristika ustanka u Hercegovini je ta što je ovdje oružani otpor protiv ustaša otpočeo nešto ranije nego u drugim dijelovima zemlje. Istina, te borbe nisu bile unaprijed organizovane i pripremljene, već je to bio više spontani otpor srpskog stanovništva na ustaške pokolje i paljevine”; u: Miloš Hamović, Izbjeglištvo u Bosni Hercegovini 1941-1945, Beograd, 1994, 50-72. Od 22. juna iste godine, kada je Njemačka napala Sovjetski savez, pobuna se proširila na područja Gatačkog, Bilećkog, Ljubinjskog, Trebinjskog, a od septembra i Konjičkog sreza.Zbornik Narodnooslobodilačkog rata (dalje: Zbornik NOR-a), IV/1, dok. br. 228, Izvještaj 4. žandarmerijskog puka od 28. juna. U ovom izvještaju stoji: “24. lipnja 1941. godine buknuo je ustanak pravoslavnog življa na području krila Bileće, eliminirane postaje Krstače, Rilje, Fojnica, Lukavac i Dvin (...) Borbe su u toku, a uglavnom se vode na Morinju, kod Gacka i Avtovcu, te duž ceste Nevesinje-Trusina-Dabar”. Također u: Veselin Đuretić, Narodna vlast u BiH 1941-1945. (Razvitak i djelatnost NOO), Beograd-Sarajevo, 1981, 35-42; u: Đor- đe Piljević, “Neke specifičnosti razvoja ustanka u Hercegovini 1941. godine”, Jugoslovenski istorijski časopis, 3-4, Beograd, 1968, 147-156; u: Slobodan Šakota, “Prve ustaničke borbe”, Hercegovina u NOB-u, 42-70. U početku je ovaj ustanak imao snažnu protivustašku dimenziju, ali su se ustanici, već na samom početku, počeli razilaziti u pogledu karaktera i ciljeva ustanka. Najviše pristalica imala je četnička struja, koja je Muslimane i Hrvate smatrala izdajnicima i krivcima za poraz u sukobu s okupatorom. S druge strane, ova vojno-politička opcija proklamirala je politiku čekanja i saradnje sa Italijanima, koji su preuzeli upravu u Hercegovini.Zbornik NOR-a, XII/1, dok. br. 78, Beograd, 1973, 201. Također vidi u: Nevenka Bajić, “Komunistička partija Jugoslavije u Hercegovini u ustanku 1941. godine”, Prilozi Instituta za istoriju radničkog pokreta (dalje: Prilozi), godina II, broj 2, Sarajevo, 1966, 254-255. Zagrebačkim sporazumom od 26. augusta 1941. godine aktuelna hrvatska vlast prihvatila je da vojnici Druge italijanske armije uđu na područje Hercegovine i uspostave red. Na osnovu tog sporazuma oružane snage hrvatskog domobranstva locirane na teritoriji druge zone stavljene su pod komandu Štaba Druge italijanske armije, dok su se ustaške snage trebale povući ili biti rasformirane. Istovremeno su Italijani preuzeli i civilnu upravu u Hercegovini Ovakva promišljanja odnijela su prevagu unutar ustanka, koji je nakon ulaska jedinica Italijanske divizije “Marke” u Trebinje (55. pješadijski puk) i Mostar (56. pješadijski puk) počeo da slabi. Njegovo dodatno rastrojavanje podsticali su velikosrpski elementi iz “Odbora za narodnu odbranu”, koji su pozivali Srbe da ne ginu uzalud, nego da sačekaju prevagu savezničkih snaga u ratu.Pero Morača, Komunistička partija Jugoslavije u pripremama i organizaciji ustanka 1941. godine, Referat za Treći kongres istoričara Jugoslavije, Ljubljana, 1961, 36. S druge strane, Draža Mihailović je kontinuirano isticao da postoji opasnost od povećanog stradanja, pa čak i od potpunog fizičkog uništenja srpskog naroda, ukoliko bi se ustanak podigao “prije vremena”. Ipak, deklarirana četnička pasivizacija kosila se sa njihovim djelovanjem u praksi. Naime, podrobnijim uvidom u arhivsku građu može se primijetiti da su četnici imali vrlo blizak, pa čak i podređen odnos prema fašističkim snagama. Od većeg broja dokumenata koji upućuju na saradnju između četnika i fašističkih snaga ovdje ću izdvojiti Arhiv Hercegovačko-neretvanskog kantona u Mostaru (dalje: AHNK), Zbirka ustaško-domobranskih dokumenata (dalje: ZUDD), K13-680, Brzojavka Kraljevskog Talijanskog konzulata: Politički i vojnički položaj u Mostaru, Mostar, 12. ožujka 1943, 9-10, u kojem Italijanski kraljevski konzulat iz Mostara navodi sljedeće: “Mnogi četnicipartizani, Srbi, pobrinuli su se da zamjene crvenu zvjezdu sa jugoslavenskim grbom i srpskom kokardom. Sada smo ih mi učvrstili i uzdržavamo i plaćamo ih. Teorijski, takođe zapovjedamo s njima”. U drugom dokumentu, AHNK, ZUDD, K23-1020, Rad protukomunističkih bandi (četnika) u Velikoj župi Hum i istočnoj Hercegovini, 1942, 1, navedeno je sljedeće: “Postrojbe dobrovoljne protukomunističke milicije – četnika organizirale su talijanske vojne snage na području kotareva: Gacko, Bileća, Trebinje, Nevesinje, Ravno, Stolac, Čapljina i djelimično Mostar. Ove postrojbe su naoružane i opremljene od italijanskih vojnih vlasti, stoje pod njihovom upravom, nadzorom i zaštitom” U cilju provođenja politike čekanja četnici su utvrdili plan od tri tačke, koji je podrazumijevao sljedeće: AHNK, Zbirka četničkih dokumenata (dalje: ZČD), K15-881, Komanda Jugoslavenske vojske u otadžbini: Pregled događaja od aprila 1941. do avgusta 1943. godine, (nema datuma na dokumentu). Četnici su planirali da će se nakon sloma Njemačke na glavnim frontovima u Evropi stvoriti preduvjeti za podizanje velikog srpskog ustanka i stvaranja “Velike Srbije u Velikoj Jugoslaviji” *a. Vojnički organizirati srpski narod. *b. Sačuvati srpski narod od nasilja i uništenja. *c. Glavnu akciju otpočeti u najzgodnijem momentu. Da bi ovaj plan sproveli, četnici su morali osigurati pristanak srpskog naroda uz svoj pokret. U tom cilju započeli su s radikalizacijom srpskog naroda, prije svega buđenjem “starog duha kosovskih junaka” kroz institucije Pravoslavne crkve. O tome se u prethodno spomenutom dokumentu navodi sljedeće: “Živeći sa narodom i osećajući njegovu tragediju Draža Mihailović je shvatio njegovu dušu i njegove potrebe. Iz tih elemenata uobličio je ideologiju koja je dobila naziv Ravnogorski pokret. Ovaj pokret nije ustvari ničiji, već je ta ideologija uzeta iz narodne duše kao njegova životna potreba. To je prastara težnja našeg naroda da dođe do svojih davno izgubljenih moralnih i socijalnih prava i da se tako poravna sa ostalim sretnim narodima u Evropi. To je u suštini Kosovski duh, tako prisan i blizak duši našeg naroda”. Također, važno sredstvo u realizaciji postavljenih ciljeva bile su razne četničke pjesme, koje su služile podizanju morala i afirmaciji velikosrpstva. Tako su hercegovački četnici najčešće pjevali: “Do Mostara sve Srbija stara, od Mostara i nova i stara. Od Topole pa sve do Mostara, svud su straže đenerala Draže”.AHNK, ZUDD, K13-680, Brzojavka Kraljevskog Talijanskog konzulata: Politički i vojnički položaj u Mostaru, Mostar, 12. ožujka 1943, 11. Prema italijanskim podacima, u Hercegovini se 1943. godine nalazilo više od 12.000 četnika. Oni su bili raspoređeni na sljedećim područjima: a) Iz Like je stiglo oko 2.000 četnika, na područje između Imotskog i Duvna. Ovi četnici su bili pod direktnom komandom Petra Bačevića. b) Iz Metkovića prema Imotskom raspoređeno je bilo oko 3.200 četnika pod komandom majora Andrije Veskovića. c) Između Mostara i Širokog Brijega nalazilo se oko 2.000 četnika Baje Stanišića (ubrzo su ove snage prekomandovane u Mostar, zbog napada partizana na Jablanicu). d) Između Jablanice i Rame nalazilo se oko 2.000 četnika kapetana Voje Lukačevića. e) Drežnička grupa brojala je oko 2.000 četnika, a njome je komandovao major Jovan Pantić. Iako je junska pobuna, kako sam već naveo, bila spontani odgovor srpskog naroda na zločine koje je sprovodila aktuelna hrvatska vlast, treba reći da je situacija u Hercegovini znatno ranije počela izmicati kontroli. Naime, polovinom aprila 1941. godine odmetničke formacije poražene jugoslavenske vojske počinile su zločine na području mostarskih naselja Ilići i Cim (naseljenih hrvatskim stanovništvom), koja su u ovom napadu bila potpuno uništena i spaljena.Isto, 8. “U Mostaru, još prije nego su naše čete (italijanske čete, op. A.V.) došle tamo, izbili su sukobi između Hrvata i Srba, koji povukavši se zapalili su katolička sela Iliće i Cim, koji su u blizini grada. Tako izgleda da su ova paljenja i neizbježive žrtve jednog sukoba bila uzrokom ili bolje isprikom da se započne klanje Srba (...)”. Također, srpska pobuna je imala snažno naglašen karakter zločinačkog djelovanja prema muslimanskom stanovništvu, koje je bilo optuženo da sarađuje s novouspostavljenom hrvatskom vlašću. Međutim, iako je bilo pojedinih Muslimana koji su, učestvujući u redovima ustaške vojske, počinili zločine nad Srbima, činjenica je da je muslimansko stanovništvo, u ogromnoj većini, osuđivalo represalije nad nedužnim srpskim stanovništvom. Također, treba kazati da su ustaške vlasti, u nastojanju da pridobiju muslimansko stanovništvo i na taj način ostvare lakšu kontrolu u Hercegovini, namjerno provocirale sukobe između Muslimana i Srba. U tom cilju koristili su se različitim sredstvima, o čemu svjedoči i protestno pismo koje su, na prijedlog Glavnog odbora El-Hidaje, Organizacije Ilmijje, uputili muslimanski intelektualci organima vlasti NDH u Sarajevu. Tu se, između ostalog, upozorava na izuzetno težak položaj Muslimana nakon pobune Srba 1941. godine, te okrivljuju Hrvati, koji su “nastojali da za sva nedjela koja su provođena u posljednje vrijeme, bace odgovornost na muslimane”.AHNK, ZČD, K2-23, Pismo muslimanskih intelektualaca na prijedlog El-Hidaje (dokument nema zvaničan naslov), Sarajevo, 12. listopada 1941, 1. Također, u ovom protestnom pismu dalje se konstatira: Isto :“Hrvati su u tu svrhu, da se odgovornost za nedjela obori na muslimane, izrabljivali fes i muslimanska imena. Naime, oblačili su fes, koji je zaveden kao uniforma sve bosanske vojske, nemuslimanima vršeći razna zlodjela, kojom su se prilikom nazivali međusobno muslimanskim imenima”. S druge strane, pobuna srpskog stanovništva stvarala je velike probleme aktuelnim vlastima NDH, ne samo zbog šireg teritorijalnog obima koji je ona zahvatila nego i zbog isprofiliranih političkih ciljeva koji su pobunjenici postavili pred sebe. Naime, podrobnijim uvidom u arhivsku građu može se zaključiti da su pobunjenici od samog početka imali vrlo jasne ciljeve, u kojima su teritorij od crnogorsko-hercegovačke granice do Konjica smatrali sastavnim dijelom Crne Gore. U tome su imali vrlo izraženu podršku italijanske vlasti, koja ih je naoružavala i štitila od akcija hrvatske vojske. O tome govori i Izvještaj ustaškog zapovjednika Oružničkog voda Gacko, koji je zajedno s talijanskim kapetanom obilazio teritorij Gatačkog sreza i zabilježio sljedeće:AHNK, ZUDD, K3-155, Izvještaj o putu talijanskih oficira u pograničnim krajevima kotara Gacko, Bileća, 22. lipanj 1941. :“Na put smo krenuli 14. lipnja 1941 g. u 5 sati iz jutra. U selu Berušica sreli smo grupu od 30 naoružanih ljudi, koji kad su vidjeli Talijane počeli su bacati oružje i govoriti talijanskim okupatorskim vlastima za predaju. Na pitanje zašto su se odmetnuli i latili oružja, odgovorili su moramo da se branimo, jer nas Turci i Hrvati biju i bacaju u jamu. Talijanski oficir ostavio im je oružje, a tada su oni od njega tražili da im da još oružja da se brane. Osim toga tražili su da čitav ovaj kraj, sve do Konjičke ćuprije pripoje Crnoj Gori (...)”. U narednom periodu četnički pokret je svoje teritorijalno-političke ciljeve doradio i ideološki uobličio, tako da su inicijative na terenu poprimile genocidni karakter. O tome se u jednom dokumentu ustaške provenijencije navodi da četnici “stalno vrše propagandu među pravoslavnim stanovništvom, te da će dio NDH od Trebinja do Konjica pripasti Crnoj Gori, odnosno Srbiji”.AHNK, ZUDD, K23-1020, Rad protukomunističkih bandi (četnika) u Velikoj župi Hum i istočnoj Hercegovini, 5. august 1942, 1. Također, u ovom dokumentu spominje se i govor Milana Šantića, urednika “Politike” iz Beograda, koji je održan na Četničkoj skupštini 23. jula 1942. godine u Trebinju. U svom šovinističkom nastupu Šantić je, između ostalog, rekao sljedeće:Isto. :“Moramo biti spremni da kada dođe čas Srbske zemlje moraju biti očišćene od katolika i muslimana. U njima će živjeti samo Srbi. Čišćenje ćemo provesti temeljito. Sve ćemo ih uništiti bez izuzetka i bez ikakvoga žaljenja. To će biti polazna tačka našeg oslobođenja. To treba da se izvrši brzo u jednom revolucionarnom zamahu. Mi Hrvatsku nikada nećemo ni formalno priznati. Sa Hrvatima sarađivat ćemo samo na onim područjima gdje smo mi u apsolutnoj manjini, ali ni tamo iskreno. Mi za sada moramo imati dobre odnose sa nezadovoljnicima katolicima i muslimanima, jer u slučaju potrebe napada na Talijane ili kakve druge sabotaže treba nastojati da to ovi vrše kako bi njih predstavili kao nevaljalce pred Talijanima, a time svoj položaj bolje učvrstili (...) Istočna Bosna danas je više naša nego je ikada bila. Drina je manje granica nego je ikad bila. Tamo nema više Hrvata, osim nešto jadnih muslimana po gradovima (...)”. U nastojanju da ostvare zacrtane ciljeve, četnici su podsticali konfrontaciju između Muslimana i Hrvata. Ovakvo djelovanje odvijalo se sistematski od uspostavljanja NDH, a naročito od polovine 1942. godine, kada su bosanskohercegovački Muslimani s otvorenim simpatijama počeli gledati na Narodnooslobodilački pokret (NOP). Tako je u septembru 1942. godine Štab Konjičke vojnočetničke brigade iz sela Bijela obavijestio Komandu operativnih jedinica Istočne Bosne i Hercegovine da se u Konjicu “primjećuje veliki antagonizam između muslimana i Hrvata”. U izvještaju koji je četnički poručnik Dragoljub Dimitrijević dostavio pukovniku Baji Stanišiću (četnički komandant za Crnu Goru i Hercegovinu) navodi se sljedeće:AHNK, ZČD, K12-707, Izvještaj o radu na nacionalnom polju, Hum, 21. juli 1942, 2. :“Između Hrvata i muslimana došlo je do razmimoilaženja i sada javno jedni druge osuđuju da su oni krivi za pokolj Srba, a naročito muslimani koji napadaju Hrvate i vele da su oni uvek bili neprijatelji Srba (...) Naš komitet svim silama radi da u što kraćem roku zavadi muslimane i Hrvate, što će verovatno i uspeti”. S druge strane, uvidom u arhivsku građu može se uočiti evidentna razlika u ponašanju između četničkih jedinica s područja Hercegovine i onih koje su dolazile iz Crne Gore. Naime, u dokumentima se često navode primjeri sukoba između ove dvije komponente, u kojima se vidi da crnogorski četnici kritikuju zločinačko ponašanje hercegovačkih četnika. Tako se u jednom dokumentu navodi podatak da su “Hercegovci u selu Goranci (10 km sjeverozapadno od Mostara) ubili trojicu muškaraca, a u katoličku crkvu zatvorili sve žene i djecu. Crnogorci su oslobodili ljude iz crkve i nalaze se u sukobu sa Hercegovcima, zbog pljačke i nasilja koju ovi posljednji vrše na više mjesta”.AHNK, ZUDD, K3-180, Brzoglas Glavnom stožeru domobranstva, 1. III 1943. Što se tiče utjecaja Komunističke partije Jugoslavije (KPJ) među ustanicima, treba naglasiti da je on u početku bio izuzetno slab. Uzrok tome nalazio se u njenoj malobrojnosti i lošoj organizaciji.N. Bajić, cit. čl., 200. Pred Drugi svjetski rat broj članova KPJ u Hercegovini iznosio je oko 140. Najviše je bilo Muslimana, zatim Srba, a najmanje Hrvata. Također vidi u: Rasim Hurem, Kriza Narodnooslobodilačkog pokreta u Bosni i Hercegovini krajem 1941. i početkom 1942. godine, Sarajevo, 1972, 55. “U čitavoj Hercegovini djelovalo je krajem 1941. godine oko 400 članova KPJ sa pet sreskih, jednim mjesnim i dva okružna komiteta KPJ” Također, ova politička organizacija nije imala isprofiliran stav o ciljevima ustanka u Hercegovini, kao ni i o ključnim pitanjima nacionalno-političkog karakteraP. Morača, n. dj., 25. “U augustu su međusobne borbe u Hercegovini uzele takve razmjere da je partijsko rukovodstvo smatralo da borbu u cjelini treba obustaviti jer su u njoj preovladali elementi bratoubilačkog rata”. To se posebno odnosilo na pitanje uključivanja Muslimana u formacije Narodnooslobodilačkog pokreta (NOP-a). U tom smislu postojala su različita i vrlo kontroverzna promišljanja unutar partijskih redova. Tako se dešavalo da su pojedini ustanički komandanti, iako članovi Partije, smijenjeni ili čak ubijeni od strane ustanika samo zato što su Muslimani. Također, pojedini komandanti partizanskih jedinica nisu dozvoljavali Muslimanima da se priključe u njihove redove.Vidi u: R. Hurem, n. dj., 39-40. Također, u: P. Morača, n. dj., 25. Međutim, sve do polovine 1942. godine pojedine partizanske jedinice su u saradnji s četnicima učestvovale u napadima na muslimanska sela. O tome govori i Izvještaj četničke Komande operativnih jedinica Istočne Bosne i Hercegovine, početkom 1942. godine, upućen Draži Mihailoviću, u kojem se navodi sljedeće:AHNK, ZČD, K5-242, Izvještaj o stanju u Hercegovini i Crnoj Gori, Gacko, 26. januara 1942, 1-2. :“Četvrtog januara bacam oko 150 na brzu ruku prikupljenih Srba četnika i partizana na turska sela Bahori i Mrđenovići, koja posle slabe odbrane bukte (...) 6. januara u zoru suzbijam neodlučnost i zaplašenost naših gatačkih boraca koji oklevaju sa napadom na selo Ravno i vodim oko 70 boraca na to selo iz kojega Turci beže i selo gori na očigled sve većeg broja naših boraca koji pridolaze sa svih strana (...) 9. i 10. januara osvojena su i zapaljena turska sela oko Uloga (energičnim radom tu se istakao komandant rezervni potporučnik četnik-vojvoda brat Radivoje Kosorić), a 11. januara posle osmočasovne borbe zauzeta su i spaljena turska sela Tobić i Cerova, gde se naročito istakao komandant Gornjo-Nevesinjskog odreda narednik Tomo Guzina (...) 12. i 13. januara zapalili smo još neka turska sela, ali su ovih dana Turci mestimično prešli u protivnapad jer su nam partizani odrekli svoju pomoć (...)”. Navedeni podaci možda daju nabolji odgovor zbog čega i ranije nije došlo do masovnog uključivanja bosanskohercegovačkih Muslimana u NOP. Tek kad je rukovodstvo NOP-a uspjelo eliminisati pročetničke elemente iz svojih redova i kad je pojačalo agitaciono-propagandni rad u narodu, otvorile su se predispozicije da muslimansko stanovništvo u većoj mjeri uzme učešće unutar struktura Narodnooslobodilačke borbe (NOB-a). Ovi procesi pozitivno su utjecali na omasovljavanje NOP-a, a time i na stvaranje predispozicija za vođenje vojnih operacija širih razmjera. Uloga i značaj Muslimanske nacionalne vojne organizacije u Hercegovini Četnička politika prema bosanskohercegovačkim Muslimanima bila je zločinačkog karaktera, što je rezultiralo masovnim ubistvima i protjerivanjima muslimanskog stanovništva.Opširnije vidi u: V. Dedijer i A. Miletić, n. dj.; u: Šemso Tucaković, Srpski zločini nad Boš- njacima-Muslimanima 1941.-1945., Sarajevo, 1995; u: Miloš Hamović, Izbjeglištvo u Bosni i Hercegovini 1941-1945, Beograd, 1994, 237-362. S druge strane, četnici su u periodu 1942/1943. godine, u nastojanju da bosanskohercegovačke Muslimane privole na prihvatanje velikosrpske ideje, svoje aktivnosti usmjerili i na stvaranje muslimanskih vojno-četničkih jedinica. Direktan povod za ovu evidentno taktičku, ali ne i ideološku promjenu prema bosanskohercegovačkim Muslimanima bio je uzrokovan jačanjem NOP-a, koji su četnici proglasili najopasnijim neprijateljem. Također, eventualno približavanje Muslimana četničkom pokretu značilo je stvaranje predispozicija za brže uključivanje Bosne i Hercegovine u sastav “Velike Srbije”. Međutim, iako je većina Muslimana bila izuzetno nepovjerljiva prema četničkoj inicijativi, kao npr. u Trebinju, Čapljini i drugim mjestima Hercegovine, određenih rezulatata je ipak bilo. Naime, stvaranjem Muslimanske nacionalne vojne organizacije (MNVO), koja je u svojoj Rezoluciji od 31. decembra 1942. godine konstatirala da su “Muslimani Bosne i Hercegovine i svih krajeva naše zemlje sastavni i nerazdvojni dio Srpstva”, a MNVO “sastavni dio četničkog pokreta”,Mensur Seferović, Vojska za jedno ljeto, Sarajevo, 1999, 89 bili su stvoreni preduvjeti za aktivniju inicijativu na terenu. Osnovni impuls četničkoj akciji u Hercegovini davali su Dobroslav Jevđević i Ismet Popovac,Ismet Popovac bio je liječnik u Nevesinju, a kasnije i u Konjicu. Medicinski fakultet završio je u Beogradu. Još kao student bio je aktivan u političkom životu i dosljedno se zalagao za očuvanje Kraljevine Jugoslavije. Ubijen je u augustu 1943. godine (na dokumentu je nejasan datum – možda 21. augusta) na cesti Trebinje – Dubrovnik (0,5 km od Trebinja), u samovozu Danila Trklje. Nalazio se u društvu Mile Milutinovića i Milana Šantića kada je samovoz zaustavilo šest naoružanih osoba, starosne dobi od 18 do 26 godina. Tom prilikom napadači su iz samovoza izveli jedino dr. Popovca i strijeljali ga 20-ak metara od ceste. Ostali putnici (Trklje, Šantić i Milutinović) pušteni su. Ko su bile ubice Ismeta Popovca, u dokumentu se ne navodi. Stoji podatak da su pri odlasku napadači ostalima u samovozu poručili da oni “nisu ni komunisti-partizani, a ni četnici”. O ovome opširnije u: AHNK, ZUDD, K3-155, Popovac Dr. Ismet, vođa muslimanske nacionalne vojne organizacije, ubijen, Mostar, 26. kolovoza 1943 koji su u toku 1942. i početkom 1943. godine obilazili hercegovačka mjesta i uvjeravali tamošnje Muslimane da pristupaju četničkom pokretu. U svojim istupima oni su obećavali “miran život Muslimanima, u slozi i ljubavi sa pravoslavnom braćom”. Kao konkretan rezultat ove agitacije bilo je formiranje tri muslimanska antikomunistička bataljona, i to u: Blagaju, Dubravama (općina Mostar) i Župi (općina Konjic). Međutim, kakve su bile stvarne namjere spomenutog dvojca, vidi se i iz teksta Dobroslava Jevđevića, koji je kao letak dijeljen muslimanskom stanovništvu Hercegovine, a u kojem, između ostalog, stoji:AHNK, ZČD, K11, dok. br. 623, Letak Dobroslava Jevđevića. Nema datuma i mjesta izdavanja :“(...) Ja lično mislim da muslimanima u budućoj državi ne preostaje ništa drugo nego da prime konačno i definitivno srpsku nacionalnu misao i odreknu se spekulantskog taktiziranja između srpskog i hrvatskog naroda tim pre što će svi krajevi u kojima žive muslimani biti neosporni i neprikosnoveni dijelovi srpske državne jedinice (...) Muslimani bi mogli da promjene kolektivno raspoloženje Srba prema sebi samo tako ako odmah što hitnije pristupe obrazovanju svojih nacionalnih srpskih jedinica, borbene vrste koja ne bi imala nikakve veze s nama nego iz vlastite pobude započela borbu protiv ustaških krvnika i muslimanske i ostalih vjera. Krv se može samo s krvlju saprati (...)”. I u svojim kasnijim istupima Dobroslav Jevđević je, bez obzira na svu genocidnost četničke politike prema muslimanskom stanovništvu, vrlo često insistirao na saradnji između Srba i Muslimana. 0 AHNK, Zbirka njemačkih dokumenata (dalje: ZNJD), K1-17, Schreiben des Dobroslav Jevdjevic an die Muselmanen (Pismo Dobroslava Jevđevića muslimanima), 9. oktobar 1942, 1-2. U ovom pismu Jevđević, između ostalog, navodi: “Četnici smatraju da je i pored svega neophodno povezivanje muslimana i četnika u zajedničku borbu. Sam kralj je u svome govoru naglasio da se svi građani islamske vjere smatraju ravnopravnim kao i Srbi. Oni ne treba da se plaše nego treba slobodno da priđu srpskom narodu, ukoliko nisu počinili zločine”. Treba reći da su Popovac i Jevđević, za provođenje svojih aktivnosti, imali neprikosnovenu podršku Italijana u Hercegovini, koji su ih štitili od istražnih organa aktuelne hrvatske vlasti. Ustaške vlasti početkom oktobra 1942. godine pokušale su uhapsiti Ismeta Popovca, ali su se tome usprotivili Italijani i to spriječili. Opširnije u: AHNK, ZNJD, K1-22, Četniks in der Hercegovina (Četnici u Hercegovini), Sarajevo, 12. oktobra 1942. Razmatrajući pitanje stvaranja muslimanskih “pročetničkih” jedinica, akademik Enver Redžić je u svojoj knjizi Bosna i Hercegovina u Drugom svjetskom ratu naveo niz značajnih podataka koji osvjetljavaju navedenu problematiku i konstatirao sljedeće: “Jedva da bi u Drugom svjetskom ratu mogao da se nađe primjer takve nacionalne hipokrizije i svjesnog samouništenja nacionalnog dostojanstva, kao što je primjer muslimanskog četničkog fenomena”.Enver Redžić, Bosna i Hercegovina u Drugom svjetskom ratu, Sarajevo, 1998, 264. ''' '''Međutim, analizom arhivske građe može se uvidjeti da je problem nacionalne hipokrizije i samouništenja nacionalnog dostojanstva karakteristika isključivo ključnih ljudi MNVO-a, a posebno Ismeta Popovca, Fehima MusakadićaFehim Musakadić rođen je u Sarajevu, gdje je živio do Drugog svjetskog rata. Bio je veliki srbofil i to nikad nije skrivao. U Prvom svjetskom ratu bio je dobrovoljac u srpskoj vojsci, gdje je stekao čin majora. Nositelj je spomenice Solunskog fronta i najvišeg odličja dinastije Karađorđevića, odnosno titule viteza Karađorđeve zvijezde s mačevima. Do početka Drugog svjetskog rata bio je šef Policije u Sarajevu. Čim je izbio Drugi svjetski rat, Fehim Musakadić povezao se s Dražom Mihailovićem, koji ga raspoređuje u istočnu Bosnu u Štab vojvode Petra Bačovića. Kasnije je raspoređen u Konjic, gdje je pomogao u osnivanju Konjič- kog muslimanskog nacionalnog bataljona. Dana 29. januara 1943. godine Draža Mihailović je pisao Zahariju Ostojiću da prihvata njegov prijedlog o postavljanju Fehima Musakadića Muse za komandanta svih jedinica MNO. U tom pismu on, između ostalog, preporučuje da: Musa mora postati najveća veličina, jer je Jugosloven i Srbin od glave do pete. Zarobili su ga partizani 1943. godine u Stranama kod Uloga i strijeljali. Vidi u: Zbornik NOR-a, XIV/2, dok. br. 25, 29. januara 1943, 139 i Mustafe Mulalića.Mustafa Mulalić je rođen u Livnu 1898. godine. Prije rata bio je narodni poslanik Jugoslovenske narodne stranke za vrijeme Kraljevine Jugoslavije i službenik u beogradskom listu Sokolski glasnik. Početkom rata pristupio je četničkom pokretu Draže Mihailovića, gdje je dostigao položaje potpredsjednika Centralnog nacionalnog komiteta i potpredsjednika Ravnogorskog svetosavskog kongresa u selu Ba, koji je održan 28. 1. 1944. godine. Uređivao je list Ravna Gora i ravnogorska misao, a kasnije i list Istok (glas jugoslavenskih Muslimana), u kojem je marta 1944. godine objavio Poruku đenerala Draže Mihailovića Muslimanima širom Jugoslavije. U toj poruci Mihailović navodi da “Muslimani stvaraju svoj budući položaj u novoj dolazećoj državi, upravo saradnjom sa jugoslovenskom vojskom u otadžbini i borbom protiv zajedničkog neprijatelja (…)”. U istom broju ovoga lista Mulalić je objavio članak u kojem kao jedino rješenje za Muslimane vidi njihovo priključivanje srpskoj federaciji. Prema njegovoj viziji, Bosna i Hercegovina bi bila jedna samoupravna autonomna jedinica u novoj Jugoslaviji, kojoj bi se priključili dijelovi Hrvatske naseljeni srpskim življem, kao i veći dijelovi Sandžaka koji gravitiraju Bosni. U tako uređenoj Bosni i Hercegovini, u sklopu monarhističke federacije, odnosno u sklopu srpske federativne jedinice, muslimani su trebali imati samo kulturno-vjersku autonomiju. Nakon sloma četničkog pokreta Mulalić se u Beogradu predao vlastima Demokratske federativne Jugoslavije. Osuđen je kao četnički ideolog na šest godina robije. Poslije rata radio je kao trgovac i nikada se više nije politički izjašnjavao. Bio je aktivan član Pokopnog društva “Bakije”. Umro je u decembru 1983. godine. Opširnije u: E. Redžić, n. dj., 277-278; u: M. Seferović, n. dj., 187 Iz raspoložive dokumentacije može se uvidjeti da ne postoji niti jedna muslimanska četa koja je prihvatila velikosrpsku nacionalnu misao. To je bilo veliko razočarenje za četničku komandu, koja je upravo preko MNVO-a pokušavala inkorporirati svoju ideologiju u muslimanski korpus. Također, ne postoji niti jedan zvaničan dokument u kojem se decidno navodi naziv “muslimanska četnička jedinica”, nego “Muslimanska nacionalna vojna organizacija” ili samo “Muslimanska vojna organizacija”. Također, ono što je još karakteristično za korespondenciju između muslimanskih nacionalnih vijeća jeste to da one nikada ne završavaju sloganom “S verom u Boga za kralja i otadžbinu” ili “Draža nas vodi ka veličini i slobodi”, kao što je to slučaj sa svim zvaničnim četničkim dokumentima. One završavaju sloganom “Uz bratski pozdrav”. Analizom arhivske građe može se zaključiti da je na području pojedinih srezova – Nevesinjski, Konjički, Mostarski i Stolački – došlo do formiranja jedinica MNVO-a, koje su uspostavile određenu saradnju s četničkom komandom.Od dokumenata u kojima se navedena problematika spominje izdvojit ću Izvještaj Komande Nevesinjskog vojnočetničkog korpusa AHNK, ZČD, K1-38, Nevesinjski korpus – Brojni pregled, 19. decembra 1942. godine, 3. Nevesinjski vojnočetnički korpus 1942. godine u svome sastavu je imao pet brigada, u kojima se nalazilo ukupno 3.768 vojnika, naoružanih sa 2.661 puškom, 47 puškomitraljeza, 3 mitraljeza, 3 minobacača i 2 topa. Komadant Nevesinjskog korpusa bio je poručnik Milorad Popović. Brigade u sastavu ovoga korpusa bile su: Mostarska (558 vojnika), Konjička (592 vojnika), Nevesinjska (1.563 vojnika), Gatačka (331 vojnik) i Golijska brigada (590 vojnika). Komandi Operativnih jedinica istočne Bosne i Hercegovine,AHNK, ZČD, K2-599, Naredba br. 23, 1. VIII 1942. i K11-609, Pregled celokupnog brojnog stanja ljudstva i oružja jedinica u sastavu Komande operativnih jedinica istočne Bosne i Hercegovine, 1942. Prema naređenju Draže Mihailovića, u augustu 1942. godine obnovljena je Komanda operativnih jedinica istočne Bosne i Hercegovine. Komandni sastav ove operativne jedinice bio je sljedeći: komandant major Petar Baćović, načelnik Štaba kapetan II klase Danilo Saladić, oficir za vezu kapetan II klase Milivoje Kovačević, ađutant potporučnik Radovan Kovačević, na službi u Štabu poručnik Pavle Simić i komandir Štabne čete potporučnik Bulatović Batrić. U svome sastavu Komanda operativnih jedinica istočne Bosne i Hercegovine imala je pet korpusa: Trebinjski (sa brigadama: Bilećka, Trebinjska, Ljubinjska i Stolačka), Nevesinjski (sa brigadama: Mostarska, Konjička, Nevesinjska i Gatačka), Romanijski (sa brigadama: Kalinovička, I sarajevska, II sarajevska, Rogatička i Vlasenička), Drinski (sa brigadama: Fočanska i Čajnička) i Ozrenski (sa brigadama: Zenička, Visočka i Kladanjska). Prema četničkim podacima, na području zone odgovornosti ove Komande u 1942. godini bilo je stacionirano: 2.250 njemačkih i 23.420 italijanskih vojnika, te 12.704 domobrana, 11.160 ustaša i 200 partizana. Opširnije u: AHNK, ZČD, K12-683, Jačina neprijateljskih snaga na teritoriji Komande operativnih trupa istočne Bosne i Hercegovine, (nema datuma i mjesta izdavanja dokumenta) u kojem je vrlo detaljno analizirana cjelokupna situacija na području Gatačkog, Nevesinjskog, Mostarskog i Konjičkog sreza, te posebna pažnja usmjerena na sagledavanje položaja Muslimana i na njihovo privlačenje u četničke redove. Tako se u ovom dokumentu navodi slijedeće:AHNK, ZČD, K2-93, Izvještaj Komande Nevesinjskog vojnočetničkog korpusa Komandi Operativnih jedinica istočne Bosne i Hercegovine, 24. decembar 1942, 2-4. :“Svi muslimani sreza nevesinjskog organizovani su u muslimansku nacionalnu vojnu organizaciju kojoj je na čelu dr Popovac i sudija Pašić. U njihovom radu i držanju ne zapaža se ništa sumnjivog. Inače njihovo držanje u buduće najviše će ovisiti od držanja Turske, kako je to rečeno kod muslimana sreza gatačkog (...)”. :“Muslimani sreza mostarskog na istočnoj strani neretve organizovani su u MNVO i sarađuju sa nama, dok su oni u gradu 100% komunizirani (Srbi također u samom gradu 75% su komunisti). Rad komunista muslimana ima svoga uticaja i na tamošnji srpski živalj. Komunizam na teritoriji sreza mostarskog, a naročito u samom gradu, uzeo je velikih razmjera. Duhovni vođi i podstrekači su većinom intelektualci bez obzira na vjeru, a koji žive u samom gradu”. “Muslimani sreza konjičkog su naoružani i ima ih mnogo. Oko 600 (jedan bataljon) organizirani su u MNVO pod komandom Popovca i Pašića., dok su ostali delom naklonjeni nama, a delom variraju između komunista i pavelićevaca koji su još najmalobrojniji. Prema tamošnjim Srbima su uvek bili dosta korektni, pa i danas žive u dobrim odnosima”. Međutim, detaljnijim i pažljivijim uvidom u arhivsku građu može se zaključiti da su Muslimani takve jedinice formirali isključivo radi lakšeg naoružavanja i zaštite svoga stanovništva. Tako se navodi podatak da je 1. februara 1943. godine u Bjelimićima (općina Konjic) formiran Bjelimićki muslimanski bataljon, koji je u svome sastavu imao tri čete. Komandant ovoga bataljona bio je Jusuf Uzunović,Jusuf (Ahmeta) Uzunović je rođen u selu Seonica, općina Konjic. Bio je prijeratni aktivni major vojske Kraljevine Jugoslavije, na službi u Novom Mestu (Slovenija). Mještani navode da zbog njegovog utjecaja četnici nikada nisu dolazili u Klis (područje koje obuhvata više sela među kojima je i Seonica) i vršili zločine nad Muslimanima. Krajem 1942. godine priključio se partizanima i postao komandant 3. bataljona Krajiške brigade. Pogino je 28. marta 1943. u borbi protiv Nijemaca u mjestu Zabrđe, kod Kiseljaka. njegov ađutant bio je Avdo Tafro, dok su komandiri četa bili: Džafer Šurković (I čete), Omer Drkić (II čete) i Ibro Hebibović (III čete).AHNK, ZČD, K11-631, Komanda 101 – Komandi 800 (Komanda operativnih jedinica istočne Bosne i Hercegovine, op. A. V.), 1. februar 1943, 1-2. U dokumentu se navodi da Bjelimićki bataljon ima 292 puške, te da će ubrzo stići još naoružanja. Naravno, razlozi ovakvog kursa nisu bili želja za prihvatanjem velikosrpske ideje, nego isključivo uspostavljanje dobrosusjedskih odnosa sa Srbima i zaštita muslimanskog stanovništva. O tome svjedoči i podatak da je spomenuti Jusuf Uzunović iste godine (1943) stupio u partizanske redove i kao komesar bataljona postao jedan od najvatrenijih pobornika NOP-a. Da je MNVO-u isključivi cilj bilo naoružavanje i zaštita svoga stanovništva, govori i dokument u kojem komandant četničke brigade iz sela Bijela (Konjički srez) upozorava nadređenu komandu:AHNK, ZČD, K1-33, Izvještaj Konjičke vojnočetničke brigade selo Bijela Komandi operativnih jedinica istočne Bosne, 24. septembar 1942. :“Danomice se šire vijesti o naoružavaju Turaka, ali ja nikako nisam mogao doznati odakle bi se mogli naoružavati pa sam njihovim prvacima uputio pismo u kojem sam im rekao da mi Srbi nećemo imati ništa protiv ako se oni naoružaju i to oružje upotrijebe protiv Hrvata i partizana. U protivnom mi ćemo se sa njima biti do konačnog istrebljenja našeg ili njihovog”. S druge strane, bilo je slučajeva da su pojedini Srbi ili pripadnici četničkih jedinica prodavali puške Muslimanima, što je nailazilo na negodovanje i oštru intervenciju četničke komande. Tako je komandant Kombinovane četničke brigade upozoravao majora Jovana Pantića “da neki četnici prodavaju po 12 pušaka turskoj miliciji”, te da takve postupke “treba energično istrebiti, inače nas ti Turci mogu ugroziti ako bi se našli u teškom položaju”.AHNK, ZČD, Kombinovana brigada – Komandantu Otseka majoru Jovanu Pantiću, 25. februar 1943. O nastojanju Muslimana da zaštite svoja naselja od uništavanja govore i dokumenti koji su nastali u međumuslimanskoj korespondenciji, tj. između pojedinih muslimanskih vojnih organizacija na terenu i Glavnog štaba MNVO-a u Nevesinju. Tako se u Dopisu GŠ MNVO Štabu MVO Stolac – Aladinići naglašava potreba da se “u selima drže straže što su i Talijani odobrili, a i kada ne bi odobrili mi imamo pravo da se borimo za opstanak svoga naroda i da čuvamo svoje kuće. Četnicima treba kazati i tražiti da njihove patrole bez naših ljudi ne idu u naša sela, a našim stražama naredite da nikoga ne puštaju bez saglasnosti naših komandanata”. AHNK, ZČD, K11-615, Dopis Glavnog štaba MNVO Štabu MVO Stolac – Aladinići, 12. decembra 1942. godine. Također, MNVO je upućivala protestna pisma četničkoj komandi u kojima je tražila da se zaustave zločini nad Muslimanima. U jednom Dopisu GŠ MNVO – Komadantu Četničkog Trebinjskog korpusa AHNK, ZČD, K6-267, Brojni pregled Trebinjskog korpusa Jugoslavenske vojske u otadž- ini, 10. decembra 1942. Trebinjski korpus je u ovom periodu u svome sastavu imao ukupno 3.430 vojnika, 1.741 pušku, 49 puškomitraljeza, 5 mitraljeza i 2 bacača. U njegovom sastavu bile su četiri brigade: Bilećka (1.210 vojnika), Trebinjska (1.094 vojnika), Ljubinjska (498 vojnika) i Stolačka (628 vojnika). navodi se sljedeće:AHNK, ZČD, K11-614, Dopis GŠ Muslimanske Nacionalne Vojne Organizacije Komadantu Trebinjskog korpusa, Nevesinje, 12. decembra 1942, 1. :“Muslimanski živalj je radi postupaka četnika u takvom stanju koje ne liči na jedno stanje sporazuma i bratstva (...) Bilo bi smiješno i pomisliti da naš elemenat može učestvovati u zajedničkoj borbi sa onima od kojih mu se treba prvenstveno čuvati, a postupci četnika u stolačkom srezu su odista takvi da se na žalost umjesto borbe protiv ustaša naš elemenat mora prvenstveno braniti od četnika”. Međutim, četnička komanda se pravdala slučajnim greškama i nedostatkom vlastitog autoriteta nad nediscipliniranim jedinicama ili pojedincima. Na adresu MNVO-a često su stizali neuvjerljivi odgovori o “velikim naporima našeg Čiče da se situacija prema braći muslimanima poboljša”. Tako je Dobroslav Jevđević, u nastojanju da smiri situaciju nakon pokolja muslimana u Foči, objavio javni proglas u kojem “pokajnički” konstatira da “ogorčeni i opustošeni srpski narod ne može lako da uvidi razliku između dobrih muslimana i onih koji služe ustaškim interesima”.AHNK, ZNJD, K1-17, Sohreiben des Dobroslav Jevdjevic an die Muselmanen (Pismo Dobroslava Jevđevića muslimanima), 9. oktobar 1942, 2. Ovakva opravdanja nisu imala pozitivnog efekta, jer su se zločini kontinuirano nastavljali. O tome svjedoči i dopis Petra Bačovića komandantu Leteće brigade Mirku Kovačeviću, u kojem od njega zahtijeva sljedeće: AHNK, ZČD, K12-658, Komandantu Leteće brigade, bratu Mirku Kovačeviću, 20. august 1943 :“Želim da vidim čišćenje u masi i to energično. Želim da onima, koji misle da nam zabodu nož u leđa (misli se na Muslimane koji evidentno sve više prilaze NOP-u, op. A.V.), onog dana kada krenemo u izvršenje našeg svetog zadatka, otkineš glavu bez milosti (...) Čika Đoka (Draža Mihailović, op. A. V.) u svojim depešama svim borcima čestita na radu i u sve nas polaže velike nade. Ja verujem da ćeš Ti sada još energičnije nastaviti sa radom posao čišćenja. Za ovo imaš odrešene ruke. U izvršenju poverenog ti zadatka više neću da primam nikakve izgovore. Neverni sam Toma i biću sve dotle dok ne vidim da padaju glave i gore sela našim neprijateljima”. Četnički zločini nisu zaobilazili ni one Muslimane koji su bili pripadnici Muslimanske vojne organizacije. Tako se u Izvještaju komandira Mostarske čete Muje Merzića komandantu MNVO-a Ismetu Popovcu navodi sljedeće:AHNK, ZČD, Komandantu Muslimanske vojne organizacije Nevesinje, (nema datuma na dokumentu). Dokument je pisan rukom, teško je čitljiv i nadam se da su dobro uočena imena odvedenih Muslimana: Selim Merzić, Ibro Ćatić, Mumin Macić, Sadik Ćurić i Mujo Šantić. :“25. februara 1943. godine nakon našeg (muslimanske čete, op. A. V.) povlačenja iz Bijelog Polja, napali su četnici muslimanska sela u Bijelom Polju i to Prigrađane koje su pljačkali i ženskadiju proganjali, zatim još su odveli pet Muslimana, čija imena glase i koji su bili u spisku naše organizacije (...)”. Ništa bolje nisu prolazila ni ona muslimanska sela koja su, u strahu od zlodjela, pristajala davati četnicima hranu, odjeću, smještaj i sl. U dokumentu pod nazivom Izvještaj o prilikama i situaciji u Hercegovini četnička komanda vrlo detaljno analizira stanje hrvatskog i muslimanskog stanovništva na ovom području, te između ostalog konstatira da “pojedina muslimanska sela pomažu našu stvar koliko mogu, ali se boje da im nešto ne učinimo, kao što smo navikli pljačkati ih i nevine ubijati”. AHNK, ZČD, K15-879, Izvještaj o prilikama i situaciji u Hercegovini, 4. oktobar 1944, 2. ''' '''Važno je naglasiti da to nisu bile samo spontane akcije nediscipliniranih pojedinaca, nego i zvanična politika četničkog pokreta, koja je imala za cilj ekonomsko uništavanje Muslimana. O tome svjedoči i Naredba Zaharija Ostojića, u kojoj ovaj visoki dužnosnik četničkog pokreta, po ovlašćenju Draže Mihailovića, zahtijeva od svih četničkih jedinica sljedeće:AHNK, ZČD, K16-910, Delovanje na privrednom polju (Naredba majora Zaharija Ostojića), (nema datuma na dokumentu). :“Obezbjeđivati ishranu srpskog življa u Hercegovini, pa i u Crnoj Gori, pre svega oduzimanjem imovine od Turaka, kao što je već učinjeno u osam do sada oslobođenih srezova istočne Bosne, a potom upućivanje tovarne komore iz Hercegovine i Crne Gore u severnu Bosnu sa potrebnom vojničkom pratnjom, koja bi zajedno sa bosanskim odredima, milom ili silom, rekvirirala tursku i suvišnu srpsku hranu tamošnjeg življa”. Tokom 1943. i 1944. godine, kada su se Muslimani intenzivno priključivali partizanskim jedinicama, ponovo je pojačana četnička agitacija, u koju se uključio i sam vrh na čelu sa Dražom Mihailovićem. O tome svjedoči dokument u kojem četnički potpukovnik Zaharije Ostojić obavještava jedinice na terenu da “Čiča naređuje da se preduzmu sve mere za privlačenje ispravnih lojalnih muslimana i njihovo uvlačenje u borbu protiv komunista. Treba obrazovati čisto muslimanske jedinice pod komandom naših brigada i korpusa. Izvestite šta ste po ovome preduzeli i koliko imate muslimana pod svojom komandom”.AHNK, ZČD, K1-10, Komanda 250 – Komandantu 251, 12. augusta 1944, 4. U drugom dokumentu Ostojić upozorava jedinice na terenu i traži od njih da “pored borbe veštim radom pridobiju muslimane, ali samo one nacionalno ispravne. Neka se formiraju u zasebne jedinice i neka sa našima učestvuju u borbi. Bolje je da ih imamo sa nama nego protiv nas. Naš okrutni postupak sve će ih oterati u komuniste, a mi ne smemo dozvoliti da svojim radom pojačavamo redove komunista”.AHNK, ZČD, K12-663, Gorski štab Br. 200 – p. poručniku g. Boškovu, 19. januara 1944, 2. Da četnici nisu bili zadovoljni uspjehom svoje agitacije prema Muslimanima, govori niz različitih akcija koje su oni poduzimali kako bi ovakvo stanje popravili. Tako su u drugoj polovini 1942. godine pokušali preko izbjegličke vlade u Londonu animirati Republiku Tursku kako bi ova zemlja podstakla bosanskohercegovačke muslimane na uključivanje u četničke redove. Upravo se o tome govori u ranije citiranom dokumentu, gdje između ostalog stoji:AHNK, ZČD, Komandantu Muslimanske vojne organizacije Nevesinje, (nema datuma na dokumentu), 1 :'“Naoružanih muslimana u srezu gatačkom ima oko 1.200. Ovi muslimani može se reći danas su dezorjentisani. Ima ih jedan mali dio koji su i do danas ostali lojalni prema hrvatskoj državi, dok svi ostali lutaju. Nepovjerljivi su prema četničkoj akciji i teško se upuštaju u naše vode. Uvereni su u krah osovinskih sila i svoje simpatije vežu za partizane jer vjeruju u pobedu komunizma (...) Jedan poziv Turske bio bi dovoljan da ih okrene kuda želi. Mišljenja sam da bi njima trebalo povratiti pažnju i hitno pokušati putem Londona angažovati tursku vladu da nešto progovori Jugoslovenskim muslimanima što bi išlo u prilog našoj stvari. Ako ne ovo, a onda doneti odluku da se likvidiraju, pošto bi nam jednog dana mogli postati opasni”. Međutim, ovakve inicijative nisu imale pozitivan rezultat za četnike. Tako je Ismet Popovac 1943. godine izvještavao “Čika Branka” (Zaharija Ostojića, op. A. V.) da su blagajski muslimani na poziv mobilizacije u MNVO pobjegli u šumu, te da se ista situacija desila i na području Konjica.AHNK, ZČD, Čika Branku, 17. februara 1943. Zbog ovakvih situacija Glavni štab MNVO-a 10. februara 1943. godine uputio je vrlo oštar dopis Općini Bjelimići, u kojem je izražena velika zabrinutost zbog saradnje bjelimićkih Muslimana s partizanima, kao i zbog njihove sve primjetnije simpatije prema narodnooslobodilačkoj borbi. AHNK, ZČD, K11-634, GŠ MNVO – Opštini Bjelimići, 10. februara 1943. godine. U ovom dopisu se čak i prijeti simpatizerima NOP-a, te navodi sljedeće: “Naša vojska koja će doći u Bjelimiće u buduće će se hraniti na teret neposlušnih i na teret izdajica”. Da su se hercegovački Muslimani sve intenzivnije uključivali u partizanske jedinice, svjedoči i Izvještaj Oblasnog komiteta KPJ za Južnu Hercegovinu, u kojem se navodi sljedeće: “U Mostaru među Muslimanima stojimo najbolje, jer su preko 80% naši simpatizeri”.AHNK, Zbirka partizanskih dokumenata (dalje: ZPD), K1-6, Izvještaj Oblasnog komiteta KPJ za Južnu Hercegovinu – Pokrajinskom komitetu za Bosnu i Hercegovinu, 1944, 1. U ovom izvještaju se vrlo detaljno obrazlaže pozicija KPJ na području pojedinih općina u Hercegovini. Iz njega se vidi da su komunisti nastojali u svakoj općini formirati najprije omladinski aktiv, koji bi nakon izvjesnog vremena prerastao u partijsku ćeliju. Tako se navode podaci da na području Jablanice djeluje aktiv od 9 članova i svi su pripadnici KPJ; u Prozoru se tek formira aktiv “koji bi ako uspije mogao da preraste u partijsku ćeliju”; u Konjicu su djelovale dvije organizacije od po 4 člana; u Ljubuškom je postojao aktiv od 4 člana od kojih su 2 “partijci”; u Stocu je bio aktiv od 5 članova od kojih je 1 pripadnik KPJ; u Čapljini je postojala organizacija od 9 članova i svi su bili u Partiji. U nastojanju da spriječe komunističku aktivnost u Mostaru, četnici su 1943. godine objavili spisak od 43 lica koja su trebala biti uhapšena.AHNK, ZČD, K2-114, Spisak komunista u gradu Mostaru koje treba pohapsiti, 1943. Među navedenim licima bila su: 2 Jevreja, 3 Srbina, 7 Hrvata i 31 Musliman. O priključivanju Muslimana partizanskim jedinicama govore i njemački dokumenti. Tako se u jednom izvještaju Njemačkog konzulata navodi da “Hrvati smatraju da je potrebno razoružati muslimane naročito hercegovačke, jer je većina njih prešla na stranu partizana, a i svakim danom sve ih više odlazi u partizane”.AHNK, ZNJD, K1-13, Die Italiener und die Tschetnikpolitik (Italijanska i četnička politika), Dubrovnik, 17. marta 1943, 1. '''Početkom 1944. godine u Bjelimićima je formiran Ujedinjeni savez antifašističke omladine (USAOJ), koji je okupljao 26 omladinaca.AHNK, ZPD, K1-16, Izvještaj Sreskog komiteta SKOJ-a Konjic, 24. januar 1944. U ovo vrijeme uspostavljaju se dobri odnosi i međusobno pomaganje između muslimana i pripadnika Narodnooslobodilačke vojske.AHNK, ZČD, Jugoslovenska vojska u otadžbini (Slobodne jugoslavenske planine) – Komandantu 213, 27. januara 1944. U ovom dokumentu navodi se konkretan primjer saradnje između Muslimana Bjelimića i Džajića (selo kod Konjica) i partizana pod vođstvom Ibrahima Šatora. Tu, između ostalog, stoji: “Komunistička banda Šatora posle borbe na Neretvi prešla je u Bjelimiće i tu se sada nalazi. Jedan deo te bande (25 bandita) prebacio se u muslimansko selo Džajiće”. Također, intenzivirano je i prelaženje pripadnika MNVO-a u Narodnooslobodilačku vojsku ili u jedinice muslimanske milicije.Pojava muslimanske milicije desila se u vrijeme sprovođenja separatnih ustaško-četničkih sporazuma (krajem 1941. i u proljeće 1942. godine), koji su rezultirali velikim stradanjima nezaštićenog muslimanskog stanovništva. Opširnije u: Zdravko Dizdar, Četnički zločini u Bosni i Hercegovini (1941-1945), 135-147; E. Redžić, n. dj., 324-325 U kasnijem periodu, a naročito od kraja 1943. godine, među arhivskim dokumentima često se mogu naći podaci o koordiniranim ofanzivnim akcijama koje sprovode ove dvije vojne komponente. Tako se u jednom dokumentu navodi stanje u Konjicu i držanje muslimanske milicije:AHNK, ZČD, K15-858, Komanda 213 – Komandantu 210, 9. septembra 1944, 1 :“Milicija se sastaje sa partizanima, zajednički dogovaraju sijela, a partizani im govore da su oni (milicija) njihova rezerva. Sve ove partizanske snage sačinjavaju samo muslimani. Među njima nema Srba i oni govore da su oni zaštita milicije ako ih napadnu četnici (...) Partizani još nameravaju da izvrše napad na Konjic što je vrlo lako i moguće naročito uz pomoć milicije koja im je glavni saveznik”. Da je do napada došlo, potvrđuje i četnički izvještaj u kojem se navodi da su partizani zajedno sa muslimanskom milicijom iz sela Bijele, Idbra i Ostrošca u noći 9/10. septembar napali na Konjic i da su pri tome imali 8 poginulih. AHNK, ZČD, K15-861, Komanda 213 – Komandantu 210, 13. septembra 1944. i K15- 862, 15. septembra 1944. U istom dokumentu četnici sa žaljenjem konstatiraju da “sa Turcima nema saradnje jer je isti odbijaju i uopšte ne pokazuju neku volju za saradnju sa nama”, te da su “u Župi oko 12 časova pripadnici muslimanske milicije otvorili vatru iz pušaka na 5 četnika koji su se vraćali kući”.Isto Inače, jedinice Muslimanske milicije javljaju se polovinom 1942. godine u rejonu Tuzle, od kojih je najbrojnija (5-6 hiljada pripadnika) bila Dobrovoljačka legija narodnog ustanka, pod vođstvom Muhameda Hadžiefendića. Na području Hercegovine najpoznatija je bila Muslimanska milicija Saliha Ćatića, koja je djelovala u regionu Nevesinjskog sreza i Bjelimićka muslimanska milicija. U početku su jedinice Muslimanske milicije imale izrazito vojnoodbrambeni karakter, ali su u kasnijem periodu nastupale kao ofanzivna vojna komponenta, koja je djelovala u saradnji s različitim vojnim organizacijama.Podrobnijim uvidom u arhivsku građu može se konstatirati da su jedinice Muslimanske milicije, s područja Hercegovine, sve do 1944. godine vršile povremene ofanzivne akcije u saradnji ne samo sa partizanima nego i sa ustašama i četnicima. Tako se npr. u jednom dokumentu navodi: “Dana 19. o.mj. četnici su sa muslimanskom milicijom zaposjeli sve položaje oko Bjelimića, kotar Konjic, a došli su pod vođstvom Dr. Ismeta Popovca. Bilo ih je oko 2.500 ljudi, koji su došli iz okoline Nevesinja i sa ciljem da muslimansku miliciju u Bjelimićima, koja je priznavala Hrvatsku državu podvrgne svojoj stegovnoj vlasti”. AHNK, ZUDD, K6-1030, Dnevno izvješće od 30. i 31. januara 1943. Zaključak Stvaranje Muslimanske nacionalne vojne organizacije predstavlja fenomen Drugog svjetskog rata. Ukoliko uzmemo u obzir svu genocidnost četničke politike prema bosanskohercegovačkim Muslimanima, onda je prosto nevjerovatno da se unutar toga naroda javila jedna grupa ljudi koja je prihvatila velikosrpsku ideju i nastojala da je proširi na cijeli muslimanski korpus u Bosni i Hercegovini. Međutim, ukoliko situaciju analiziramo na osnovu relevantne arhivske građe i sagledamo svu kompleksnost položaja u kojem su se našli bosanskohercegovački Muslimani, onda će nam se ovakav slijed događaja činiti manje nevjerovatan. Naime, u situaciji kad se na području Bosne i Hercegovine nalazilo nekoliko vojnih i paravojnih formacija, koje su više ili manje ispoljavale najekstremnije političke ideje (o svojatanju Bosne i Hercegovine i uništenju muslimanskog naroda), jedino što je preostalo Muslimanima bilo je da po svaku cijenu spase svoje duhovno i nacionalno biće. S druge strane, četnici su, podržavajući stvaranje i jačanje Muslimanske nacionalne vojne organizacije, nastojali afirmirati velikosrpsku ideju unutar muslimanskog korpusa i time stvoriti preduvjete za brže uključivanje Bosne i Hercegovine u sastav “Velike Srbije”. Međutim, ovaj cilj nikada nisu uspjeli ostvariti. Razloga je bilo više, a jedan od najznačajnijih je svakako što se unutar struktura Muslimanske nacionalne vojne organizacije, osim užeg rukovodstva, nikada nije uspjela afirmirati velikosrpska ideja. O tome svjedoče brojni dokumenti u kojima se može vidjeti da su se pojedini pripadnici ovih jedinica, pa i cijele jedinice, već u prvoj polovini 1943. godine priključivali NOP-u i antifašističkoj borbi. THE CHETNIK MOVEMENT AND THE MUSLIM NATIONAL MILITARY ORGANISATION ON THE TERRITORY OF HERZEGOVINA IN THE LIGHT OF ARCHIVAL DOCUMENTS (Summary) The creation of the Muslim national military organisation represents a phenomenon of World War II, because, if we take into consideration the genocide policy of the Chetniks towards the Muslims of Bosnia and Herzegovina, it seems unbelievable that a group appeared within this people which accepted the idea of Greater Serbia and tried to spread it onto all Muslims in Bosnia and Herzegovina. However, if we analyse the situation on the basis of relevant archival sources and observe the complexity of the position that the Bosnian-Herzegovinian Muslims found themselves in, then this turn of events will appear less incredible. Namely, at a time when several military and paramilitary formations existed on the territory of Bosnia and Herzegovina,which more or less expressed the most extreme political ideas (about the possession of Bosnia and Herzegovina and the destruction of Muslim population), the only option left for Muslims was to attempt to save their spiritual and national being under any circumstance. On the other side, the Chetniks tried to affirm the idea of Greater Serbia amongst the Muslims through the support and strengthening of the Muslim national military organisation, and thus to create preconditions for a faster inclusion of Bosnia and Herzegovina into “Greater Serbia”. However, they never succeeded to achieve this aim. There were many reasons for this, but oneof the most important ones was the fact that the idea of Greater Serbia was never actually fully accepted by the internal structure of the Muslim nationalmilitary organisation, with the exception of its leadership. Many documents prove that certain members of these units, and even whole units, already during the first half of 1943 joined the People’s Liberation Movement and the antifascist struggle.